Better Than Revenge
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: "It was only my heart breaking, after all." Jabian, slight Fabina. A one shot giving a bit more depth on how Joy really feels about Fabian. Set during season two.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. :) **_

_**. . . . **_

It happened so fast. We were just talking, and bam. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in love with my best friend.

We were only twelve when I realized it. Back then I thought it was a simple crush. I started sending him all the right signals those stupid, girly magazines said to send. I never got a reaction, though. No, I was pretty much hitting a dead end. That is, until we were pushing sixteen.

I had him right where I wanted him. I could see it by the way he was beginning to look at me. He was starting to reciprocate my once unrequited feelings. I was ecstatic. Finally, finally something was going right for me.

But then my dad unexpectedly yanked me out of school. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Patricia or Fabian. I wanted to hate my father for doing such a thing but I couldn't. He was my dad, afterall. He still always asked me why I was so darn upset. Well, it wasn't like I could explain to him the real reason: That I was in love with Fabian and he was finally starting to feel the same way. So I breezily lied and said it was because I missed my friends, especially Patricia.

Oh, sure, I missed them. I missed them a lot. But that wasn't even the second reason why I was so mad and depressed.

One: Um, duh. Fabian. I just told you.

Two: That American girl that literally ran into Patricia, Fabes and I during her first ten minutes was slowly beginning to replace me. I could tell when I videochatted with them. And it tore me up inside. The worst part was being able to tell that Fabian liked her. And not me. At least, not anymore. Probably never again.

Three: Missing my other friends, I guess. I missed having Twilight marathons with Patricia and joking around with Alfie and Mara. I missed it a lot.

I spent my blank days playing computer chess and biting my nails to nubs. I ones I had been here for an extremely long time once I actually started beating the stupid computer. That's when I began to yell at my dad, and he would yell back, and I would end up in my bedroom, crying because he said I couldn't go back yet. I wanted my friends back. I wanted my life back.

I wanted Fabian back. He was already practically mine when I was pulled out. In fact, I had been just about to ask him out that horrid day. But of course, it didn't go the way I planned. Nothing ever goes the way I planned it, and I hated it! I hated this. I hated Nina.

I made a promise that I would make her life a living hell when I got back, and guess what? Joy Mercer never breaks a promise, even if it was just to herself. I fulfilled it, but I accidentally ended up making things worse for my relationships with everyone, even Patricia. And especially Fabes. I was the screw up. Nina was Little Miss Perfect. And so my hatred for her grew even stronger.

And so the final day of school came. I had pretty much made up with everyone. I even apologized to Nina, even though I still bitterly hated her, of course. Yeah, that was definitely never going to change. Anyway, I pulled Fabian away from ... what was it called again? Oh, right. Sibuna. I pulled Fabes away from Sibuna, trying to talk myself out of this. And failing. Miserably.

"Yeah, Joy?" Fabian asked. I could tell he was eager to get back to his friends -cough, Nina, cough- but I pretended I didn't notice. I took the deepest breath in the history of deep breaths, then started talking.

"I know you're in love with Nina. And I'm okay with that now. I ... I am going to be the bigger person. You two obviously are crazy about each other, and I'm not going to try to wreck that anymore. I already figured out that you guys are not only attached at the hip, but nothing can break you apart. Not even an ancient Egyptian curse. So, yeah. I'm really sorry, Fabes." To be honest, it sounded like a load of crap to me, but Fabian seemed to believe it. He grinned and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, biting back tears. I couldn't cry right now. Not in front of him. It would totally ruin my entire speech.

"Thank you, Joy," Fabes said brightly, pulling away.

I faked a smile. "No problem."

It was only my heart breaking, afterall.


End file.
